


掐花

by delaymaru



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 此水不现尸首，一天好月照澈一溪哀意。





	掐花

Lam近来缩短了睡眠时长。第一次是因为铃声响得不够含混，第二次是因为门缝放入更多光线，之后数夜他眼皮睁开，无非证明事不过三。但Anthony依然属于那种讨喜的客人，属于因为楼之高而愈响的一阵风过、属于十月间也不减的湿气，或者有时让Lam想起山寺的钟声。美中不足的事也有，譬如凌晨三点，恰恰无关晨昏朝暮，无需定神细省，只好在一寸骤然如潮涌的光中合上眼皮，凭一只落在额上的掌换一小会暗中辗转，不尴不尬，称不上沉沦。

“你仲又要咁晚才瞓啊？”

直接问人是不顶用的，尽管已忍不住问出口。Lam也知道自己倒不如直接将手臂缠上去，于是也忍不住这么做。

他们是一对亚 热带的爱侣，声音也热得发黏，烤得人喉咙发紧——连一声百花亭之恋都唱得气势恢宏的嗓子，到今夜终于缱绻起来，在他眼尾播种下一些潮湿的先兆。

“不然呢？”Anthony贴着他耳廓呼气：他如今是太平洋的风，将暖热扩散在一室黯黯中，近乎照明——他姓名里当然含着这样的情愫，以至于日后一笔一划地绘在玻璃窗上时，竟然让Lam怀抱起画符时才有的摇荡心旌，“好多年啦……唔好再扭过来的嘛。”

“唔好找借口啦……係咪出去蒲了啊？”

Anthony却偏要缠着他；Lam也愿意当一泓培植藻荇的潭水：至少他双眼如此，浪漫宁静，迎着纳蕤思，泛出青年姣好面孔。但Anthony很快便不满于Lam的质疑，亲自撞碎这泓沉静潭水，凑过来将吻变为唇边一咬，即刻勾来Lam的反击：坐起来揿亮火机，烟雾勾出淡淡蓝色，因侧对着Anthony的缘故，脸廓渐渐被明灭红光映出利落线条来。

“点要咬我？明明就係你太晚瞓，令人生疑来㗎。”

话虽如此，他条腰却的确好揽。Anthony伸手过来，一勾便勾中Lam指间纸卷。Social Smoker没有食烟的癖好，但热恋中的人却急需爱人在皱眉以前、尚留在滤嘴上的唇温——这一点真真切切，居然看得Lam眼热，泰半是因他居然想起某某公子偷食胭脂的笑话，泰半是因Anthony五官彻底掩在缭绕烟雾里，如同他们的私人生活。

他不太狂喜，但Anthony已悠悠然长舒一口气，又躺回他膝上，好似有意放一口暧昧轮廓来供对方噙住。Lam果然这么做了，越过重重帷幕来吻他，同时伸手将烟摘去举高令Anthony触不到，而又在他面前展出个宽敞坦白的胸怀。这一吻缠绵许久，堪堪推迟他今晚本来想好的叮嘱：便当在桌上记得叮一下，或明日还要录歌不要闹得太晚，或仅是将棱角分明的汉字揉成喁喁私语，并不依傍逻辑，而只依傍呼吸的起伏为之断句。明日录音师蹙眉问小明星缘何来得这么迟，Anthony只好操一口国语——他讲国语时声线更轻软，尾音上扬，不知是被谁前夜里教出了一口粲然——情真意切地冲他们在宝岛上的战友说了对不起。

-

Lam近来缩短了睡眠时长。第一次是因为铃声响得不够含混，第二次是因为门缝放入更多光线，之后数夜他眼皮睁开，无非证明事不过三。但Anthony依然属于那种讨喜的客人，属于因为楼之高而愈响的一阵风过、属于十月间也不减的湿气，或者有时让Lam想起山寺的钟声。美中不足的事也有，譬如凌晨三点，恰恰无关晨昏朝暮，无需定神细省，只好在一寸骤然如潮涌的光中合上眼皮，凭一只落在额上的掌换一小会暗中辗转，不尴不尬，称不上沉沦。

Anthony在八月抽身离开宝云道，中途回来数次，两手空空——Lam险些怀疑这也是陷阱一种：不，这无关冷面及浴盐，亦有利于更亲密的紧拥，更可以令Lam清楚Anthony的离开就是离开，即有别于“佢从士多返嚟”。若Anthony是从士多上来，手里的东西便成为Lam的参考——他会以类似物品将这间屋填满，不给Anthony拔足而去的理由：一盒烟、一只火机、一沓字迹工整的稿纸。

Anthony没有错，无非是滴水不漏，Social Smoker更没有食烟的癖好。Lam早年顺水推舟，以为无烟的房间刚好成就枕边人的私人生活；近来他不再这么思索，Anthony回来后更是如此。

时隔两个月，手掌在他额上多停了一会儿，紧接着向上游，五指经由发间梳向发尾，再向下便又一次路过Lam的脊背。一夜湘君白发多的诗句，Anthony大抵是念不出来了，可Lam不能保证他不曾见过所谓细雪葬身江河的事。

他不太难过，但有翻身背转的冲动。

过一会儿对方却追过来——实际上不需费太多力气，只需躺上同一张睡床，将手在他腰上搭紧。Lam不得不将下颌搁回枕边人肩头，渐渐觉得自己能呼吸了，便悠悠然吐出一口气，这一声里不知不觉藏着前日维港海面的凉，忽然拂在Anthony的唇上，颇有相约故地重游之嫌。他将头向下，驯顺而娴熟地贴回身边人的心口，果然听到沉闷的叩击声，像一枝花重新绽回幽咽之中。这是个拥抱，是在长久的别离后，从真空中被他竭力捞回原本的时序里，因此才让Lam初觉十月间的冷。

这一拥抱持续两月有余，堪堪证实Lam起先不妙的预感——但即便是岁暮岁晚，也很令将两月前肩上的水痕结冰，何况这是南方。Anthony最后一次在他肩头沉默，是在距他抽身而去还有一周有余的时候。从前Lam不愿放弃他任何一丝颤抖的鼻息，但十余年来他在观众席已听得靥足，不自觉便将注意力撇向床头影碟机的空转嗡鸣里。而他走的时候又正值清晨，Lam透过百叶的缝隙，果然看到一行脚印落下：湿润的省略号的印记。从前Anthony去买便当时，灯下的Lam是否也有这十余年后的视线？——他自己哪里记得？连脚步最终转向哪一头都记不真切，只不过又开始将满街微黄嚼得枯了，烟丝一般燃着当初那句话：“我希望一直这样下去。”


End file.
